Thunderous Roar
by Bearzerker
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had lost everything in the Fourth War. Devoting his life to search for a salvation, he finally finds it in the form of an ancient scroll. Using it to return to the past he vows to create a better future. But will he let power corrupt him or will he forge his own destiny, free from the influence of others. Time Travel, Slightly OP Sasuke, Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A dark figure approaches an ancient altar. His visage old and weary, the man limped slowly but surely, his face unreadable. The man's walking cane was the only source of sound in the dark ruin, not even the sound of insects can be heard deep inside the place. When he finally arrives at the altar, the man paused and he lets a small smile come to his face.

"Finally after all these years of fruitless searching I have found you" the man hoarsely said. The smile on his face haven't changed and despite himself tears of joy flowed from his one remaining eye. A large scroll lies in the middle of the altar. The scroll itself is ancient, evident from the fragile state it is in as well as the dirty yellow paper that it held. Golden ornaments adorned the scroll, but they too were ravaged by time.

"With this I can finally set right what went wrong and secure the future that I want"

As he said that the elderly man unseals the scroll and lay it on the altar, even as he does a complicated set of hand seals. When he's done the scroll flashes white and in that instant the man was gone from this world like he never existed.

An incredible sensation filled his entire body and Uchiha Sasuke instantly felt better than he has ever since the day where he lost everything. He can barely see himself, a specter floating aimlessly in the world. He turned around seeing the entrance to the ruin and surrounding it was the corpse of multiple demons that he had slain to get to the scroll. The battle had raged for an entire week but he had finally emerge victorious against the 100.000 demons guarding the ruin. It would have been faster if he had been younger and still fully armed. As it were, he had lost his left eye which he sacrificed for Izanagi to survive the battle against Madara, the Ten-Tails jinchuriki years ago. Without his left eye from which his Amaterasu originated he had also lost use of Susanoo which requires both Mangekyo Sharingan to use. The fact that he was now a frail old man simply makes matter worst. The stronger demons were nigh-immune to genjutsu so he had been forced to waste a lot of chakra to use Tsukuyomi to make the more numerous weaker demons to kill themselves so that he can better focus on the remaining stronger foes.

His ghastly form floats away from the ruins and into Konoha. The once prosperous ninja village is now but a shell of its former self. Only a small number of shinobi can be spotted and the civilians fearfully went through their insignificant daily life. The Hokage monuments now sport six faces but Sasuke's gaze only ever bother to look at the most recent face carved into the mountain. Before he can further think about his "friend", a black-white vortex swirls vigorously in the air drawing his ethereal form in.

'_Yes, it's working. I can finally claim the path that I want. With this I shall save everyone dear to me. Itachi, mother, father, and the rest of the clan, just you wait I will save you all!'_

With those thoughts in his mind, the last Uchiha journeys to the center of the vortex and as he did so, his form vanish without a trace. His goals are clear to him, and as long as he gets what he want then he doesn't care about anything else.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As the vortex comes to a close, Sasuke steps out eagerly. His dark blue cloak somewhat helps in masking himself in the night, but while his orange mask is a dead give-away it is actually of utmost importance in his current mission. The spiral-patterned mask with one eye hole for his remaining eye will serve as a valuable disguise for him. After all it won't do for him to kill Danzo and the elders only for someone to pin the blame on his clan, who at this point of time should be on the council's bingo book. He had make sure that he would arrive at a certain point of time, namely five years after the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha which had greatly strained his clan's relations with the village.

While at first he considered going further back to kill Madara and rescue Obito from his fate, Sasuke concluded that doing so would prove detrimental to his plan for greatness. He may have changed and side with Konoha for the sake of his dear brother, but deep down Sasuke knows that he is at his core a power-hungry man. If Naruto was here he was sure that the idiot would chastise him and ask him to think of the life of countless people he will screw over by letting Obito form the Akatsuki but he wasn't here, and as long as he sticks to the plan then his entire clan would survive and Sasuke can finally be happy. The consequence of his actions wasn't lost on him, Sasuke simply didn't care about others as much as he care about his clan. Besides, this time Sasuke is planning on being friends with the Kyuubi jinchuriki and the others too. After all if his clan is to reign over Konoha without dispute then the other clan should also be treated fairly. It was thanks to Naruto after all that he learns to rule through love and not fear.

Adjusting his mask once more and taking a soldier pill to boost his stamina and chakra, Sasuke dashed straight to the Hokage tower where he know the elders would be at this time of the day. Several guards attempted to stop him and are rewarded with a simple but effective genjutsu. Slashing through a door Sasuke soon finds him facing against the Third Hokage, Danzo, and the two elders. Before any of them could react Sasuke impales Danzo with his sword, sharpened with lightning chakra. Without Shisui's eye and that grotesque arm, Danzo is just an old war hawk past his glory days and he soon falls dead to the floor. The Third Hokage reacts to this by creating two shadow clones which started raining shurikens on him while the real one calls forth a mud wall to serve as a buffer between him and his masked adversary. Koharu and Homura didn't stay silent either as the duo launched a mud dragon at their foe, by fusing Homura's earth chakra with Koharu's water chakra. Sasuke counters this by using his Sharingan to it's full potential as he copies the elder's combination jutsu by using each component element with one hand. When the two dragons destroy each other the Third Hokage was upon him shooting of a stream of fire which Sasuke counters with his own. Noticing that reinforcements was coming to help his targets soon, Sasuke uses the Shunshin no Jutsu to appears behind the elders and successfully beheads Koharu with his katana only for it to become a water clone which explodes and causes a bunch of watery tendrils to start sprouting from his body.

Koharu lets a small smile form on her face. Their mysterious assailant is now trapped under her genjutsu and now is her chance to finish him off. She can only happily think of what this would mean for her. This masked man has managed to kill Danzo, the second strongest of the four of them in this room and if she can defeat him then surely her standing with the Hokage will improve. Add to the fact that recently she and Homura have been having different opinions with the Root leader on ceratin matters and this night isn't as bad as she thought it would. And so she moves in with her _tanto_ in hand and stabs the masked man in the heart, only for the water tendrils to lash on her instead.

'_What is happening, those tendrils are part of the illusion. Why and how are they attacking me? Unless...'_

But before she can answer her own question, the tendrils attached themselves on her. The watery illusions forcing open her mouth and pouring themselves on her throat. At that moment the female elder screams, her throat felt like acid is being poured on it, she can barely breathe and her lung feels heavy. With pain as her last thought, Koharu Utatane's life ebbs away as she dies from her own genjutsu.

Under his mask Sasuke's expression grows vibrant. His eye had allow him to read through the old hag's every movement including the illusion. It was a very simple thing to turn her illusion against herself with _**Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth.**_ His last prey had screamed in anguish the moment his partner drops dead and it only serve to make the Uchiha feels more ecstatic. The Hokage and his clones had him surrounded and is showering him with sharp stones and fire balls, shurikens hidden in them. Despite this Sasuke remains calm as he dodges every attack with grace while trapping the old Sarutobi in a minor Sharingan genjutsu so that he can hunt the last village elder who manages to escape during his brief fight with the Third Hokage.

"Hey don't run away Tobi just wants to play with you. Tobi is a good boy."

Sasuke mentally cringed at himself, while it was all just an act to pin his murder of Danzo and the elders on the soon to be infamous Akatsuki leader, he did not like having to act like a moron.

_'That's Naruto's forte' _he mentally adds.

Homura had run himself to a corner. He was confused and scared by the latest development. Just who on earth is this Tobi to simply barge in and kill off two of the village leaders like that. If he is an assassin then shouldn't he be targeting Hiruzen and not him? Whatever the case was he have to find some ANBU to guard him because otherwise he's doomed.

Sasuke finally spots his target hiding in a dumpster, two ANBU coming near him. With a grin he landed a non-lethal blow on an ANBU, knocking him out while casting an illusion over the other one who immediately fells asleep.

_'Honestly once my clan is in charge we really need to raise the standard for the ANBU. I mean not everyone is supposed to-'_

His monologuing cut short, the Uchiha immediately toss a kunai armed with an exploding tag towards the shadow moving away from the dumpster. Taking out his _kama_, he aimed it towards the fleeing elder who responded by using an Earth jutsu to burrow underground, probably hoping that his assailant's attack won't reach him.

_'Well too bad for him' _Sasuke deviously thought as he prepares a hand seal.

_**Earth Release: Quake Sphere **_

The ground underneath them violently shook with such might that the surrounding buildings started to vibrate, threatening to fall over. A local earthquake confined only to the user's surrounding area, creating cracks on the earth and tremors to happen beneath the ground. It is due to this effect that Homura Mitokado is forced to surface from his escape which proves to be his undoing as Sasuke wasted no time in using his _kama_, which is coated in a lethal poison to slash across the elder's body. Knowing that the Hokage as well as a bunch of ANBU is heading his way and that the elder is only seconds away from death, Sasuke left the village using the _**Flying Thunder God**_ technique he copied from the Second and Fourth Hokage during the Fourth War.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not amused at all. In one day his three colleagues were killed by a masked assassin who acted like a mentally-challenged kid. Not only that but an entire squad of ANBUS were toyed with and he himself was very nearly killed. What he found strange however was that this assassin doesn't even seem to be targeting him. And while most people would find relieve in such things, the Third Hokage is not one of them.

_'What could the reason be? For a skilled assassin to kill the village elders but spare the Kage? How would Shikaku say it, ah right troublesome' _

And yet the village couldn't afford to dwell in this problem for too long. His former teammates will be given a standard burial to try to keep the uproar from reaching worrisome heights. Hiruzen himself would need to replace those three with someone else without worrying about tipping the balance of power between the clans. As for 'Root', well he quite honestly doesn't want to think too much about it. Those 'brainwashed' agents of Danzo will be integrated into ANBU and the organization itself will be shut down. Other then that though he was still recovering from the shock of losing his friends, because no mater how much they oppose his view, he truly do care for them.

_'The defense needs to be strengthened, another breach such as this is unacceptable. The civilians safety must be assured. In times like this, the Konoha Police Force seems like a reasonable solution' _

Hiruzen's frown lessens slightly. He knows that letting the Uchiha run complete control over the village's defense is asking for trouble and yet if things work out then this might mend the village's relationship with the ancient clan. And for this mission he knows just who to summon.

"Ah Weasel I have a mission for you, I do hope you are not busy" the old Hokage said.

"No I'm not Hokage-sama, how may I be of service" was the masked ANBU's reply.

"Have you heard of the incident tonight?" he asked.

"You mean of Danzo-sama's murder as well as that of the elders?" the ANBU answered.

"Indeed. Tell me where are you when that happened?"

"I had only returned from the mission at Suna as per your orders Hokage-sama."

"I see, very well then I need you to arrange a meeting between me and Fugaku-san."

"Ah I see. Yes I'll see what I can do. How soon do you want this to happen?"

"As soon as possible my young friend. It is a matter of rather great importance."

"Very well it shall be done." and with that 'Weasel' flickered away from the tower.

With his leave, the Hokage was left alone in his studies. His head was pounding from all the trouble and so the old Sarutobi decided to finally take his rest. Unknown to him, a figure with orange mask sits just outside his window and were one to observe closely, the three tomoe of his red eye spins with unspoken glee.

**AN: Ok guys this is the end of the first chapter and I hope I did fine so far. If any of you are confused with what happened so far then I hope the explanation I'll give shortly will suffice.**

**This Sasuke comes from an AU in which Madara successfully makes Obito cast Rinne Tensei. So Obito dies and Madara becomes alive again, which he follows by sealing the Ten-Tails into himself. Afterwards it's a big brawl between God!Madara vs the rest of the world. In the end Naruto and Sasuke with support from the reanimated Hokages as well as the living kages manage to defeat Madara by separating him from the Ten-Tails. However before his death (Hashirama did a Reaper Death Seal on himself and his archenemy) Madara orders the Ten-Tails to blow itself up, causing a catastrophic event which plunge the world into darkness and Sasuke only survives by using Izanagi, sacrificing his left eye and with it most of his powers. (You'll note that Sasuke relies on Amaterasu and Susanoo a lot in his current fighting style). After this cataclysmic event, the world slowly but surely approaches destruction because 'natural disaster' strikes way too often and the land itself is dying. Chakra also becomes very unstable and it's harder to replenish chakra naturally. Following this Sasuke decides to atone for his mistakes by searching for an ancient scroll of time-travel so that he can undo the mistakes.**

**Sasuke's goal: In my fanfic Sasuke will still be as selfish as he is in canon. His goal is nothing short of saving the world but with his clan (and by proxy the Leaf village) on top of the food-chain. In order to accomplish this he wants his village to be the strongest. As he himself is a power-hungry man (his favorite word is power according to the databook) but inheriting Itachi's dream of world-peace, Sasuke will be a lot like Nagato in which he wants to force peace in the world, others opinion be damned. **

**I am aware of my terrible pacing problems and trust me I'm trying very hard to improve but it's just so damn frustrating because I have no one to teach me. As for the lack of dialogue it is because I'm not confident in my ability to make the situation more lively with dialogue.**

**That's all folks. I'll see about updating soon since I'm still going to be on a long holiday until August 12 where I will officially start university. Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With the death of the three people who threatens his clan the most, Sasuke can now relax ever so slightly. He was now resting at his hidden encampment in the Third Training Ground, the place where Team Seven used to gather to train. The foundation for his plans have been set. Now all that remains is for him to make his next move, gaining the body of his younger self. This next phase of the plan must be executed soon for even now his body has already started to disintegrate.

'_The world is starting to reject my existence. Makes sense for there should only be one Sasuke Uchiha at any given time'_ he thought grimly.

And yet he didn't fear, nor does he feel guilty because he was about to take the place of his younger self. After all given that they are the same person, Sasuke was sure that his past self will support his decision for it means the continued survival of the clan. Taking a large bite from the tomato in his hand, the elder Uchiha mulls over his plan once more.

_'I will convince tou-san and the others to cancel the coup. Then nii-san should be Hokage because I'm not good at leading (and incredibly biased), and find Tsunade and make her find a cure for nii-san's disease.'_

Should this happen, Sasuke was sure that he won't grow up to be the deranged-avenger that others had known him in his life. The reason for his decline in sanity was caused by the pain of losing everything that he held dear and Sasuke was sure that having his entire family back with him as well as finally forging bonds with his _nakama_ will greatly help him out with his lack of social skills. With that in mind, he takes one giant bite off his tomato, finishing his meal and promptly loses himself to fatigue.

Fugaku Uchiha did not know what to expect when his eldest son, his pride and joy came rushing home from the Hokage tower. He had known that there was an attack by a masked assassin, courtesy of a young cadet who just so happens to be stationed there but who manages to escape the attack. While he at first considers letting fate run its course, he eventually decided to send some of his clan members to help chase after the assassin, if only to show that the Uchiha clan is serious in doing its job and to get in the Hokage's good grace. The coup had been planned for quite a while now and in order to smoothen the process it would be best if the village leader didn't suspect anything. So until the right moment appears his clan will have to play the part of a loyal watch dog.

So imagine his surprise when last night his son had bring the news that Danzo and the elders had been assassinated. Truly the gods must be on their side, for those three are the clan's number one enemy for ages. Always looking for an excuse to blame every misfortune on their clan. After all just because the Sharingan have the ability to control the tailed beasts doesn't necessarily mean that the Uchiha are the one who instigated the Kyuubi's attack. How dare they relocate the clan to the village outskirts and treat them like trash for something that his clan had no part in.

"What is it about Itachi, you say the Hokage wishes to hold an audience with me?" he asked his son.

"Hai tou-san, I think it must be about the village's security. Kami knows how much the Hokage fears for the people's safety."

"Understandable, this assassin must be very skilled to be able to evade the ANBU and assassinate three of the village's leader like that. Tell me how does the Hokage fare?"

"Hokage-sama is still in shock. Those three were his teammates and he himself didn't exactly escape unscathed. According to him, the assassin manage to strike him with a genjutsu and now his mind is still reeling from the attack."

"This is indeed worrying. To be able to trap someone as strong as the Hokage in an illusion." Fugaku shakes his head.

"So father can you meet the Hokage tomorrow afternoon?" Itachi asked.

"Alright. It wouldn't do to ignore his summons, Itachi I want you to stay in the compound tomorrow and look after your mother and brother. We couldn't be sure that the assassin had already left the village. That is all, good night my son."

And with that Fugaku closes the conversation, heading towards his room.

With his father gone, Itachi lets out the breath he was holding. He wasn't quite sure how his father make of this news. On one hand he was sure that father would want to capitalize on this moment of weakness to seize control over the village, and without Danzo to monitor him Itachi isn't sure of how he should act. Can he really kill of his own family for the sake of the village? Or will he join his family and enslave his fellow shinobi. But thankfully that is temporarily averted for now. Father had agreed to meet the Hokage and with the death of the three people that his father is on bad terms with, Itachi was fairly sure that the Hokage will be able to offer a satisfying solution both for the village and his clan. Wanting to clear away his mixed feelings, the Uchiha prodigy silently enters the room next to his own. There sleeping peacefully with no care in the world was his beloved little brother.

_'Little brother I want you to live in peace for the rest of your life. War and pain will never burden so long as your big brother draws breath. This I promise'_

Stepping closer to his brother's sleeping form, Itachi planted a loving kiss on his forehead. Moving his brother's blanket to a more comfortable position and rearranging his baby brother's stuff animals, Itachi then silently exits the room.

_The next day_

Waking up early in the morning, Sasuke stretches for a while. He notices that his body had further destabilized, it will be less than a day before he disappears from this world. But before he merge himself with his past self, he still have one last mission to accomplish. Finishing off a riceball he had taken from a nearby convenience store, the Uchiha avenger sprinted towards the exit, his intent clear. To mark the Five Great Countries with his own _Hiraishin_ seals.

_'Truly that moron had a great father. The Nidaime isn't that bad either for a Senju. This technique is officially one of my favourite, but I guess I shouldn't use it with others around once I merge with my past self. Or else they might ask me questions'_

Filling his body with a burst of Wind and Lightning chakra, Sasuke's already incredible speed is boosted to a level in which he successfully completed his task by the time the sun is about to set. While he at first is doubtful about doing this, a moment of contemplation enables him to see that the pros outweigh the cons in this situation. While he won't be able to freely use the infamous technique as long as there are others who might have known it, the Flying Thunder God will enable him to access various areas to help him in his goal of ushering an era of peace and prosperity (with his loved ones and himself on top of course). And so when nighttime arrives, Sasuke shrouds himself in genjutsu and head straight to the clan compound, trying hard and failing to ignore the sense of nostalgia within him.

His younger self had just finished dinner with Itachi and mother, while his father is still away with the Third Hokage on a trip. When his past self enters the room while his mother asked Itachi to deliver something to cousin Shisui, Sasuke makes his move. His younger self is now concentrated on tidying up his room. His body is already dissolving, and so it was with great haste that Sasuke puts his younger self to sleep, to spare him the pain of the merging process. When that is done he does a set of hand seals before placing his hands on his other self's prone form.

It happens without any flashy effects. By the time Sasuke stirs, he feels heavily disoriented like he was trapped in a body not his own. Dragging himself to a mirror, Sasuke nods with satisfaction as his reflection now shows his six year old self. However while he was aware of the effects that will happen to himself he is still nonetheless quite irritated when he can no longer feel the power of the Mangekyo flowing though his eyes. While getting his left eye back feels great, Sasuke had been living for years with only his right eye and so is still a bit dizzy from having to adjust seeing with two eyes once more. Losing the Mangekyo is a major disappointment but the life of a ninja is rough and if Naruto remains the idiot that he is then it's only a matter of time before Sasuke reawakens his.

Deciding to stretch before heading back to sleep, Sasuke finds it hard to balance himself. Aside from the eye problem, his limbs are much shorter than what he is used to. Seeing without his Sharingan, which he also lost because this body hasn't been through a traumatic experience is also making things hard. This is because back then as he is older and his body has weakened, Sasuke had practically activates the Sharingan non-stop just like how Itachi had.

When he was done Sasuke climbs back to bed, his mind experiencing a variety of sensations but most of them happy ones. Thinking about all the great things he will do for his family, Sasuke sleeps the best sleep he ever had since the day of the massacre.

Hiruzen was quite pleased with himself. The meetings with the various clan heads but especially the one with Fugaku had gone very well. Now the Uchiha clan will patrol over Konoha while the ANBU focus on missions. Not only that but the old Sarutobi has manage to convince the Uchiha clan head to strengthen the relationship between Leaf and the ancient clan. It has been agreed upon that Shisui and Itachi will be the bridge that opens communication between them. Fugaku himself has been appointed alongside Hiashi Hyuuga and Shikaku Nara to form the new village council which will effectively replace the previous one immediately. Hopefully this will stamp out the coup that Shisui and Itachi had inform him about. After all with Shisui and Itachi as well as a representative from the Hyuuga and Nara clan respectively as his personal squad, the Uchiha clan's need to prove itself and secure a position of power would surely be fulfilled. This new special force will serve as the Hokage's personal team and answers only to him. The fact that two young and promising Uchiha makes up half of the team will stroke the Uchiha clan's ego and lull them in a sense of security. This will bind them further to the village's interest which without a doubt will be better for both sides. His mind now clear and at peace, the Third Hokage retires for the day as he wants to be ready for tomorrow where he had promised his daughter-in-law to spend the day with his grandson.

Itachi Uchiha could not possibly be any happier with this latest development. The clan has agreed to the terms that the Hokage had given. Not only that but his father has been chosen as one of the new council members giving his clan the power that they had always wanted. Fugaku himself had given the order that the planning of the coup be canceled until the unforeseeable future. While he himself has always think himself as a loyal shinobi, his father wants him to step up his game by aiming to be the next Hokage. Truly his father thinks too highly of him, while he himself has no objections, Itachi doesn't think that he is qualified for such a job. It will still be many years before the Third Hokage retires or dies naturally, and until that time Fugaku will groom Itachi to be a leader who is respected by the other clans in Konoha. The older Uchiha sibling had readily accepted this because it will prove beneficial to cement his clan's loyalty to the village if he is the leader. A Hokage will also do paper-works and very rarely heads out to the battlefield, something that Itachi has always wanted to do for peace is something that he strifes for and the battlefield is no place for peace and mercy.

Pushing that thought as well as others back inside his head, Itachi heads to his little brother's room, curious that his younger sibling has yet to wake up.

_'Strange Sasu-chan had always been an early riser I wonder what's up'_

When he peek into the room he can clearly see his little brother sleeping without any sign of waking up soon. Despite the peaceful look on his face, Itachi nudge his beloved sibling gently for it won't do for a growing boy like Sasuke to skip breakfast.

"Sasuke wake up you're late for breakfast" Itachi gently said as he shakes his brother.

"Ha-what, Itachi is that you?"

"Of course it's me foolish little brother, who else can I be" Itachi smirked

.

"I see. Yes, you said something about breakfast, what time is it?"

"It's already half past eight, are you sure you are okay? You are usually an early riser."

"I'm okay nii-san just a bit tired. Is kaa-san and tou-san home?"

"Yes, they are waiting for you in the dining room. Shall we go?"

"Okay. Nii-san I just woke up can you hold my hand?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Of course ototou" Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke's tiny hand and led him to the dining room.

_'This isn't bad at all'_ Sasuke thought.

_'I got to be with my family again and those three bastards are dead. Life has never been so good.'_

**AN: And done! So how was the second chapter? Was it good? Reviews are greatly appreciated since I want to improve my writing skill both for the sake of my readers as well as myself. Next chapter will be Sasuke's childhood up until the day he graduated as Genin. I'm open for suggestions and as for pairings I still have no idea. I suck at writing romance but if you want me to give it a go then I might as well try. I'll probably make the poll shortly after I'm done with Part I because writing romance for kids doesn't sit well with me.**


End file.
